


Alone

by CharmingAlias



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingAlias/pseuds/CharmingAlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from John's POV after the ending of S1 Ep13 with John thinking his life will be easier following Cara's decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but my first try at writing this fandom.

They say that home is where the heart is. But my heart? It’s locked inside a steel cage; a prison that it can never break free from. 

I learned quickly in life never to put your love, or trust, or faith in anyone else; that only leads to disappointment and pain. Home is just a myth, a place that doesn’t exist. It's just a dream for people stupid enough to search for it. No, life isn’t about having a home. Life is about surviving and to survive you need to keep your head in the game and your heart locked up tight.

I survived foster care. I survived Ultra, I’ll survive this. It’s easier this way, out on my own, no-one depending on me; looking to me to keep them safe or blaming me for taking them away from their lives and their families. I’m better off alone anyway, it’s who I’ve always been and who I’ll always be.

I just wish I didn’t worry about them all so damn much.


End file.
